Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style)
The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Anger - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Evelyn Gray (MySims) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Karine (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Michael Jackson *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Ed Sheeran *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style) - Pepe Le Pew Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style) - Chip We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style) - Violetchi Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style) - Tom Cat My Bad *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style) - Milhouse Van Houten Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:The Care Bears Family and Super Ultimate Cartoons Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG